


Respond.

by WritingTraveler



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Entry 72, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingTraveler/pseuds/WritingTraveler
Summary: Entry 72, when Jay is "out of it". I decided to write a gay part of the entry. I hope you enjoy it, Tim does take advantage of Jay a little bit, so if you're not into that kind of thing, my apologies.
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Respond.

**Author's Note:**

> First work, I hope I satisfy you with my writing skills.  
> This is just a small drabble. If there are mistakes, feel free to correct them.  
> Enjoy.  
> \- Writing Traveler

The light of the moon spilled across the room, revealing Tim sitting on his bed in the motel room. He stared at the tired looking Jay on the other. The lanky man wasn't asleep, but he was dazed and tired all the time. It had gotten so bad that Jay couldn't even leave his room. This was all because of what happened last entry, Jay had suffered a seizure and now he was in a bad state. It concerned Tim so much.

Tim looked over to the nightstand between both beds. The other man was turned to the other side, his eyes flickering open and close every now and then. He looked sleepy, yet, he refused to fall asleep. The burlier male scooted near the stand, grabbing the bottle of pills on it and twisting the cap off. He tilted the bottle a bit, his palm under it. Two pills fell out, Tim set the bottle back on the nightstand.

He stood up and sat down next to Jay. "Jay," He called for the man's name, but the lanky one didn't respond, he simply looked at Tim. Blue eyes met hazel ones, Tim figured Jay wouldn't sit up, he took Jay's bicep into his hand and dragged the male up. Jay didn't grumble, or protest. Usually Tim would be glad, but this was more concerning than relieving. "Can you take these?" He asked, reaching his hand out.

Jay stared at the medication, then, back at Tim. "Please," Tim pleaded quietly. Jay huffed, he didn't even move a single muscle. Tim sighed, he gently pulled Jay's jaw open and carefully placed the pills in his mouth. Jay closed his mouth immediately, but he didn't bite the meds or swallow them, they were just sitting on his tongue. "Look, Jay, you're out if it, and I need you to cooper-" Before Tim would finish, Jay had already taken the meds, he moved to lay back down, but Tim grabbed his arm again.

"Are you okay? Can you say something at least?" The burly man asked, furrowing his brows. He was anxious. Jay ignored him, there was awkward silence and gawking. Tim let go, Jay turned to face the burly man. He scooted closer and put his head in his hands. Tim carefully placed a hand on his back, rubbing it comfortingly. Jay raised his head and sighed loudly.

"I'm tired." Jay said, his voice raspy and quiet. "It's okay. You can sleep, y'know?" Tim replied. "I'm scared." Jay responded, leaning into Tim's touch. He said that as if he was child. Tim chuckled quietly, it wasn't one would of amusement, Tim was tired as well, it kind of just came out. Tim coaxed Jay into turning towards him by nudging Jay closer. He met his lips with Jay's as soon as the frail one turned around. 

"Mmh.." The noise Jay let out made Tim's body feel weird. How did this happen again? He removed his hands and relocated them on Jay's torso, he pushed the male down into the mattress a bit. His fingers pushed up the hem of Jay's shirt and slid from his abdomen to his chest. Jay let out a small squeak when Tim's fingers brushed his nipples slightly. "Mm, sorry, I should've asked." Tim said, pulled away from Jay for a bit. 

The smaller man barely shook his head. "It's okay, I needed this." He laughed breathlessly. Tim moved off of him and laid by his side. He pulled Jay into an awkward hug, in which Jay returned. Jay nuzzled his chest lightly, and the other man ran his fingers through Jay's hair. It wasn't long before both of them fell asleep. 


End file.
